Elemental Love
by HotFries
Summary: Read about these six elemental teens struggling with love, the past, feelings, and life! WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A COLOR-CODED PERSON! MIXED PAIRINGS ONLY! Read and Review this story pwetty pwease with a cherry on top. The girls have never been so oblivious to true love, even though it stood with them trying to tell them. Peace out! BRICKERCUP BLOSSOOMER BUTCHUBBLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**A/N: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys. That belongs to Craig McCracken.**

Princess Kaoru sat in her bed quietly snoozing. Her dad, Earth King awoke the princess. His loud voice boomed through the kingdom. Earth King said, "Come my little Buttercup." Kaoru groaned at the word, "Dad, don't call me that! I am not a little kid anymore!"

Kaoru was fifteen years old with jade green eyes and short black hair flipping in many directions.

Her older brother, Butch walked into the room. Butch called, "Get up, Butter-butt!" Kaoru pounced on her older brother who was seventeen with forest green eyes and a black cowlick. Kaoru was dressed in her light green pajamas with trees in dark green print. Butch had on a white muscle shirt and green boxers with stars on them. Earth King assured, "Now is not the time to fight my children." Kaoru sighed, "But dad Butch won't leave me alone!"

Butch laughed, "A wimpy Butter-butt." Kaoru shouted, "How would you like it if I called you Bitch?" Butch pleaded, "Okay sheesh just don't call me that." Earth King exclaimed, "How dare you use such language in the kingdom?" Earth Queen walked into the room. The Earth King had emerald green eyes and spiky green hair. The Earth Queen had dusty brown eyes and short messy black hair.

Earth King kissed his loving wife on her cheek. Earth Queen said ,"You have visitors dearies." Butch asked, "Who is it, Ma?" Earth Queen answered "Your friends are here for you two." Kaoru said "Cool!" Kaoru dressed in a light green tank top and blue jeans with black sandals. Butch slid a green hoodie over his wife beater and put on black baggy pants with green sneakers.

Four teens walked in the room, greeting Princess Kaoru and Prince Butch. Kaoru said, "Hiya Momoko and Miyako." For a half second, Brick glanced at Kaoru hoping for a greeting. The girls had been best friends since they were seven years old. Momoko greeted," Hey Buttercup." Miyako giggled," Hey Buttercup!" Kaoru muttered," Don't fucking call me that!" Miyako giggled," But it is such a cute name though!"

Kaoru growled ,"No it is not! My name is Kaoru and only Kaoru!" Momoko chuckled," I know you love the name Buttercup!" Brick, who was the Prince of Fire and older brother of Momoko said," Leave her alone, BLOSSOM! Besides, I think Buttercup and Kaoru are both lovely names." Kaoru stuttered ,"W-w-what?"

Momoko blushed from embarrassment of her nickname Blossom, and Kaoru blushed at what Brick said. Momoko shouted ,"I said never to call me that again, Brick!"

Brick, whom was seventeen and had blood red eyes and fiery short orange hair that burned slightly at the end. His head was adorned with his trademark red hat that a certain Earth Princess got him on his ninth birthday. Brick also wore a red sleeveless shirt that said HOT in big bold white letters and brown shorts with red sneakers.

Miyako giggled ,"Aw, cheer up Blossom." Momoko moaned ,"NOOO, don't call me that!" Momoko , the Fire Princess, was fifteen and had hot pink eyes and long orange hair drifting all the way to the feet held in a ponytail with her red bow that a certain Water Prince gave her for her eight birthday (How sweet!). Momoko wore a pink shirt with purple sleeves and a gray denim skirt with black heels.

Miyako's older brother, Boomer, was Prince of Water said, "Bubbles, leave her alone." All of the girls except Bubbles hated their nicknames. Miyako had actually became quite fond of her nickname. Miyako was fifteen and wore a long flowing light blue spaghetti strap dress and blue flats. Miyako had pretty sky blue eyes and had long blonde curled pigtails.

Boomer, older brother of Miyako and Prince of Water, was seventeen, had blond hair in a wings cut and ocean blue eyes. Boomer wore an orange shirt with a green jacket and blue shorts with blue sneakers. Miyako giggled,"Ok, but we must be on our way." Butch said with a hint of worry in his voice,"Where are you going, Miy-er I mean Kaoru?" Kaoru said ,"Well we are going to see some booooys on Earth."

Brick exclaimed," W-what?!" Momoko said dreamily,"Yep! Then, I will finally marry my true love." Boomer gulped,"Say what?!" Momoko had dreams of her and the boy she was going to visit. Miyako laughed,"Yay, I love boys. You can hug them and kiss them. Mwah!" Butch yelled,"WHAT?!" The princesses began to walk out the underground castle, oblivious to what the Princes had said. Kaoru . glanced back only to see Brick staring at her.

Kaoru blinked her eyes until Brick noticed her. Brick's face turned the color of Momoko's eyes. Luckily, Miyako snatched Kaoru's arm saving her from anymore awkwardness and pulled her out the castle. Momoko said proudly,"I learned a new power." Momoko jumped in the air going very far into the sky until she hit the Earth as a meteor leaving a crater in the Earth.

Kaoru clutched her arm in pain and shrieked,"Momoko! Do not do that!" Kaoru rushed over and healed the damaged Earth. Momoko chuckled,"Jealous?" Kaoru face palmed. Miyako giggled,"Heehee look at me."

Miyako twirled around and raised her hands to the clouds and it started to rain. Momoko cried as the rain made her skin sizzle. The Fire Princess began to scream for her life as rain poured from the sky. Miyako looked to the side and saw Momoko crying but was unable to stop the rain. A certain Prince heard the beauty crying and snapped his fingers stopping the rain.

Kaoru groaned,"Huh? Why did you stop the rain?" Miyako whispered,"B-but I didn't do anything." Kaoru looked over at Momoko and realized why Miyako stopped the rain after the fact and sighed. Momoko looked ready to perish any was a very hard friendship. Every time Miyako wet them, Kaoru felt the water flow into her veins whereas Momoko the burning pain of tiny droplets against her skin.

When Momoko blasted fireballs, the fireballs hit Miyako and left not hurting her the least bit unless it was a lot of fire , but Kaoru felt pain of the fire. When Kaoru threw Earth for fun, Momoko loved to burn it for energy, but it would suck Miyako dry. The two had to wait for Momoko's body to regain composure. Miyako giggled nervously, "I am so sorry, Momoko!" (Fire elements' emotions are not something to tamper with) Momoko gave her a thumbs-up as it had happened plenty of times during the years of their friendship. Kaoru punched a hole in the ground. Kaoru asked,"Miyako, pour some water in this hole in a minute. I want to show off a new trick of mine." Miyako clapped excitedly. Kaoru burrowed herself in the hole turning into a tiny seed as Miyako began to let little droplets of her hair fall into the hole. It looked like a normal piece of ground until the ground was bulging and Kaoru burst out the ground. The fields near her were all flourishing with many different flowers.

OoO

Butch punched Brick on the shoulder who growled,"What the hell was that for?!" Butch growled,"Quit checking out my sister!. Butter-butt is way to young! Back off dude!" Brick exclaimed, "Shut up you idiot! I never said I loved her!" Butch shouted,"I never said you liked her!" Brick blushed and turned around with the tips ofhis hair burning fiercely because he was embarrassed. Boomer squeaked,"Calm down." Butch screeched,"Shut up Boomer!" Boomer sighed,"Bu-" Butch smacked the poor guy on his head and continued bickering with Brick. Earth Queen walked into the room and saw the boys arguing. Earth Queen questioned,"What is wrong children?" Boomer whispered," Greetings, Earth Queen! Butch and Brick are in conflict because of Kaoru." Earth Queen inquired,"Why are you two fussing over Kaoru?" Butch stopped,"Because he is hitting on my little sister!" Brick lied,"Dude, I don't like your sister!" Befre they could start fighting again, Boomer knocked out Brick and Butch with an overdose of water. Earth Queen high-fived and cheered,"Thanks, hon. So wait, Brick likes my little girl?"

**A/N: Hope someone reads this story. I can't believe how oblivious the Powerpuff Girls are to the Rowdyruff Boys' feeings for them. Oh yes, the pairings are Buttercup x Brick=Brickercup. Butch x Bubbles=Butchubbles. Blossom x Boomer=Blossomer. Sorry if you are one of those color coded only people. I love how Butch reacted to what Bubbles said. Priceless. Peace out and don't forget to read and review pwetty pwease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Da Truth**

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewers Millineal, Ppgxrrblover21, Darkbuttercup1, and Cherry20052. I feel happy for those reviews except for the bitchy one from the Guest (coward)! Anyways here is my chappie two…**

Boomer grabbed each boys' hoodie/shirt and dragged them out the castle where he saw the girls performing tricks. Boomer's eyes turned into pinks eyes as he eyed Momoko lying on a fireball. The boy tried to shake off the fact he was in love with Brick's sister. His teeth rattled as he imagined what Brick would do if he found out. Momoko called," Hey Boomer!"

His cheeks grew rosy and he fainted on the spot. Kaoru groaned," Why couldn't we have ordinary brothers?" Miyako giggled," Buttercup, we are elementals not people." Oh how Kaoru hated that silly nickname. Kaoru chased the Water Princess shooting chunks of Earth at her. Momoko laughed at Kaoru right before remembering Boomer staring at her again. Momoko whispered," What a weird dude,"

Kaoru threw a chunk of Earth at Momoko knocking her off-balance. Kaoru and Miyako burst into fits of laughter until Momoko began blasting fireballs. One hit Miyako and burned her arm slightly. Miyako smirked," Eek! Two can play that game, Momoko." Miyako gathered water from the clouds and threw a stream forcefully at Momoko whom was shooting fireballs. Kaoru threw Earth at them and the elements collided then erupted in the air making a triangle with each element from the girls before their corresponding element tumbled down on their heads.

The guys were awakened by the brash thud. Butch growled," Boomer. I am so goin' to kill you!" Brick chuckled darkly," Not before I burn him to the ground," Both boys stood and marched to a terrified Boomer crouching on the ground. Boomer shut his eyes tight, prepared to be punished, but instead the Water Prince heard laughing. Boomer opened his eyes slowly as the boys playfully pounced on him like a tiger. Boomer was definitely not expecting that.

Brick chuckled," Did you really think I would kill my best friend?" Boomer replied nervously," Well I thought-" Butch interrupted," Look you are the brother I never got. I would never kill my brother, but Butter-butt on the other hand-" Brick punched him softly," Butch, you would never kill your sister! Don't say that! I know I would not dare hurt Momoko!" Momoko giggled," Oh, but I would love to stab you Brick."

Boomer asked," Do you mean that metaphorically or figuratively?" Momoko just chortled along evilly with her brother. Butch replied," Boomer, the world may never know what they mean." Kaoru yawned," I am so bored right now!" Miyako giggled," What time is it?"

Momoko giggled, " Boy Time!" Momoko added," Let's go girls!" The boys snarled under their breath. Kaoru grumbled," But I don't want to talk to those dim-witted mortals!" Brick's heart beat a million times per minute. Kaoru added," Unless you-know-who is there!" Miyako and Momoko nodded along knowingly. Brick felt his heart sink. Miyako giggled," Kaoru, I want to go see Cody (Takaaki) too!" Butch lowly said," Just go Butter-butt!" Butch was now sort of depressed over Miyako.

The Princesses strolled away from the kingdom. Boomer bluntly asked," Anyone want to go to my place? I have a new video game that you guys would love!" Butch and Brick looked at him stupidly before Brick angrily shouted," You idiot! I can't go underwater or I'll die! Anyways, when did you get a NEW VIDEO GAME?" The redhead's hair was pointing up and was on fire literally. Butch chuckled," Someone has got a bad temper." Brick scorched Butch with his fingertips causing Butch to yelp.

The Princesses sauntered towards their favorite city known as Townsville. A crown bestowed upon each head now to show royalty. Kaoru had a lovely tiara made of dirt and twigs symbolizing Earth. Momoko had a beautiful tiara made of fire that would never die out for as long as she were alive representing Fire. Miyako had a marvelous water tiara that always seemed to be glowing signifying Water. A boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes ran over to Miyako embracing her tightly. Miyako screamed," Coooooooooooooodddddddddy!" Cody wore an orange shirt with a yellow star in the middle and gray jean shorts with black sneakers. Her friend snatched and twirled her around in the air. Momoko had hearts in her eyes as she watched the duo squeezing each other. Momoko squealed," You two make such an adorable couple!" Miyako blushed," Momoko! We are not dating!" Momoko assumed," I thought you two were dating. You were getting all cozy and lovey-dovey with Cody! I remember you saying 'Oh Cody yes I love you' !" Miyako blushed harder," Momoko! I did not say that!" Momoko waggled a finger and gasped," You calling me a liar." Kaoru replied bluntly," No, but you are such an exaggerator, Momoko!" Cody chuckled," Water Princess, you have such crazy friends!"

Momoko suggested," I prefer the word 'weird'!" Kaoru exclaimed," Hey, I am not weird! If anything, Momoko is the creepy one!" The redhead pleaded," I am not weird right, Miyako?" Miyako scratched the back of her head nervously. Momoko frowned and threw her hands in surrender to Miyako. Cody chuckled," Hey Fire Princess, you nothing is wrong with being weird or creepy. Have you forgotten you three are elementals?" Momoko and Miyako giggled," Nope!"

Kaoru mumbled," When can I leave?" Momoko questioned," Why are you so glum today?" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders clearly annoyed. A teenage boy about Cody's age appeared behind Kaoru and called," Hey Earth Princess!" Then, Kaoru turned around and was enveloped in a hug by her friend Mitch! Mitch had short shaggy brown hair and dusty brown eyes, while wearing a brown shirt and black pants with chains hanging out and black sneakers.

Kaoru finally decided to smile and exclaimed," Hey Mitch!" Mitch hugged her close. Momoko cried," Why don't I have a guy friend too?" Mitch whispered," Uh no offense, Fire Princess but you are kind of creepy." Her red hair burned lightly as she bawled," I am not creepy!" A voice replied," Of course you are not eerie, Fire Princess!" Momoko shrieked," Is that Dexter?!" Turning around and growling at the sight of Dexter made Momoko's hair light up. Dexter wore his shiny glasses and long white lab coat with shiny black shoes and his short scruffy red hair.

Momoko yelled," What do you want, idiot?!" Dexter grinned," Are you not happy to see me? What is wrong my little Momoko?" Momoko barked fiercely," Don't act like you don't know!" Dexter inquired," I am boy genius yet I do not understand." Momoko screeched," You don't think I know eh? Boomer told me!" Dexter had been friends with her brothers for a long time until that day.

_Flashback_

_Young seven year old Momoko was quietly napping in her bed. Her newest friends, Kaoru and Miyako, rested next to her. That was the day they were having a slumber party to Miyako's castle (before they relocated to underwater of course). The television gleamed in the shady room being the only visible light. Food and beverages splattered the floors as did covers and pillows. One would wonder what the hell they were doing. A little nine year old peeping tom walked into the room staring at the girls, Momoko to be specific._

_He stumbled over to whom he could refer to as his Sleeping Beauty. Kneeling down beside the seven year old, little pink hearts appeared in his eyes. A knock on the door startled him, causing a vase FILLED WITH WATER to spill on Momoko! The petite Fire Princess wailed as the water began to take her life. The lad dashed out the room quickly leaving a strand of hair behind. Brick kicked down the door and rushed over to his little sister to check on his baby sister and Kaoru. Momoko's fire tiara began to die out slowly. Brick yelled and the Water Queen and Water King rushed into the room. _

_Water Queen assured," I will call your parents right away, Brick." She speeded to the telephone and dialed the number. Fire Queen and Fire King were there in a split second. Fire Queen wailed," Who would do such a thing?" Brick whimpered," M-mom d-dad, i-is M-mo-Momoko g-g-going to d-d-die?" Fire King scolded," Don't ever say such things, son!" A certain boy's head hung low in the corner. Kaoru and Miyako were awoken by the sobs and painful cries. Miyako screeched," What happened to Momoko?" Butch answered," Someone tried to murder her!" Kaoru pushed her brother aside and crouched next to Momoko. Fire Queen probed," What are you doing, child?" By now, Momoko's headdress was a tiny flame ceasing to exist in a few minutes or even seconds! _

_Kaoru took a deep inhalation and summoned dirt which she firmly pressed to Momoko's sizzling skin. The dirt sucked up the liquid from her veins and vanished from vision. Fire King exclaimed," That was spectacular! How did you do that?" Kaoru modestly replied," Oh it was nothing." Brick exclaimed," You saved my little sister!" Brick cuddled Kaoru lovingly and pecked her cheek then swung her around saying," Thank you Kaoru! Thank you! I love you!" Kaoru blushed," Love me?" His face was as red as his hair and he lied," No, I don't love you!" The heat of the moment duh. Besides, you know what I meant!" Momoko panted," Thank you, Kaoru!"_

_Flashback Ends_

"Yep, Boomer told me what you did! I can't believe you're showing you face!" barked Momoko. This made Dexter chuckle for some strange reason. Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, Mitch, and Cody roared," What is so funny about nearly killing a girl?!" Dexter smirked," You left out one small detail, Momoko. I was sick on that day and was unable to attend the party! You must realize who the felon is. You already know who did it. You just need to think!" The gears of her brain turned and Momoko gasped before darting out of Townsville.

**A/N: Ta-da! That was Chappie 2 for you guys and gals. Does everyone like it so far? I know this chappie was terribly long, but juicy eh? Who do you think did it? Leave your guess in the reviews. Btw, that is how Brick fell in love with Kaoru. Pretty sweet, if I may say so myself. Peace out everyone. I need to brainstorm now. I love writing stories! If only I could draw though TT-TT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Son of a Bitch**

**A/N: WARNING! Some feelings are going to be hurt TT-TT! Also, Guest quit reading this story gosh. Are you waiting for replies or something? Cue drama. **

**Boomer: (acting emo)*sighs* She doesn't own us. We belong to Craig McCracken.**

**Blossom: Time to reveal culprit! Hey Boomer, why so emo?**

**Boomer: *slowly leaves into corner***

"Brick, stop scorching me! That hurts!" yelped Butch. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" laughed Brick. "Careful Brick. We don't need anyone getting hurt." Momoko kicked down the door covered in flames and growling like a lion. "Dude, your sister looks ready to murder someone?" whispered Butch. Brick waved him off believing his sister was alright. "How could you lie to me idiot?! I trusted you!" growled Momoko. A deep gulp was heard from Boomer.

"What is she talking about, Boomer?" asked Brick. "Boomer did it and lied to me. Well Boomer, looks like the past is coming back to kick your ass!" barked Momoko. Butch couldn't help but uncontrollably snicker at what Momoko said. After hearing Momoko, memories of the past flooded through Brick's mind. His eye twitched like Butch's before he shouted, "I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

His hair caught fire like Momoko and flames were in his eyes (literally)."Well Boomer, I think you should start organizing a funeral. See you later." whispered Butch. He walked away whistling as if nothing serious happened. "What an amazing friend Butch is!" muttered Boomer under his breath.

The two Fire Elementals approached staring at him menacingly while boiling him. "I-i-I am so sorry Momoko. Please forgive me!" whimpered Boomer under the flames. Momoko smacked him across the face sending him crashing into the wall and leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Boomer felt so guilt-ridden he was unable to even try to strike back. Besides, Boomer did not hit girls especially Momoko. Brick slammed his knuckle into Boomer's gut and water nearly flew out of Boomer's mouth.

Boomer's was made of 100% water (kind of like humans but we are made of 80%) and blood too. He shrieked when Momoko fire-punched him in the chest (ouch!).

OoO

The other princesses were left in shock at Momoko's sudden departure. Kaoru picked Dexter up with one arm in ease and growled," What did you do?!" "I am not sure m'lady." smirked Dexter.

Surprisingly, Miyako punched him in face before hearing a familiar scream. "Boomer!" squealed Miyako. "Let's go save him Miyako!" Kaoru told Miyako. The guys hugged them excluding Dexter before gesturing farewell.

The girls dashed to the Fire Kingdom where they witnessed Boomer shriveling up. The Fire Prince and Fire Princess were on fire in every possible way (negative thoughts activate). Miyako shouted, "Boomer!" "Lay off Momoko and Brick!" growled Kaoru. "What are you gonna do?" challenged Momoko. Miyako stepped up, but a fire shield forbid her from moving any closer to her brother.

Miyako fell to her knees shedding waterworks as she viewed her older brother die slowly and painfully. A familiar voice called, "I'm back!" "Butch help us! The Fires have gone awol!" pleaded Kaoru. Butch nodded rhythmically and clutched Miyako's arm. Butch set Miyako down in front the fire shield.

Butch bopped her wrist surprising her and making her blast the fire shield and successfully destroying it. Butch continued dancing to an invisible beat. From out of nowhere, Butch tossed a fire extinguisher to Kaoru.

Kaoru silently looked at the fire extinguisher her brother tossed to her. "I did not want to have to do this!" thought Kaoru to herself. Kaoru shut her eyes and spurted the gas thing at them. The Princess and Prince collapsed to the floor.

Miyako ran at (literally) light speed to Boomer's side and crouched next to him. Boomer was on the brink of death. Miyako clenched him to her torso and cried for him to heal the tortured one. The tears only healed him slightly so Miyako had transport Boomer on her back.

"I never want to see you again Momoko and Brick! I hate you!" cried Miyako. Not only, was Miyako furious but Miyako was hurt that her (ex) best friend would do that. "I hate you too!" Momoko fiercely replied. "Get out of our castle NOW!" growled Brick. Miyako humphs and exited the palace and to her Water Kingdom where she flicked Boomer in the lake. His skin rehydrated as he gained life. His gasps of breath went back to normal.

"I'm still sorry, Momoko!" thought Boomer. Then, Kaoru and Butch appeared next to the duo to check on their buds. Miyako embraced Butch tightly while saying, "Thank you so much, Butch! I don't know what would've happened if you had not arrived." Butch was flabbergasted by Miyako's actions. "Meh, it was nothing." Butch said prideful. "Ahem!" exclaimed Kaoru. Things were so getting awkward!

Miyako blushed before asking, "So are you guys not going to speak with those horrid creatures of fire?" "Huh?" asked Butch. "Whose side are you guys on?" questioned Miyako. "Look a distraction!" Butch pointed to the sky gaining Miyako's and Boomer's attention allowing him to slip away. Of course, Butch also grabbed his sister's hand and hastened off.

**A/N: TA-DA! Here is Chappie 3. I should have made it kind of longer though, but this is more of a filler chapter to show who did it. I can't believe Boomer did that to Momoko! Always expect the unexpected. Like Boomer nearly killing Momoko and me posting a chapter at 1:30 o'clock in the morning**

**Boomer: Accidents happen though.**

**Me: Go back to your emo corner!**

**Boomer: *trudges over to emo corner and sulks***

**Anyways, what should I do next chapter? I am working on the Romance too, but that may come slower because you can't rush Romance. How many of you did this before?**

**Random Girl: *Sees sexy boy with perfect face, skin, body, eye, and muscles around the corner **

**Random Girl runs up to guy and stares intensely into his shimmering eyes**

**Random Boy: *Sees sexy girl with perfect face, boobs, eyes, skin, body shape, hair**

**Both: thinking love at first sight (lust at first sight)**

**Or this (funny)**

**Some Chick: Hey I just met you but let's have sex**

**Some Guy: I don't know you but I love you girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Earth and Water vs Fire**

**A/N: Finally I shall update this story. Trust me when I say foul language! Now on with the Chappie! I own nothing except for a huge piece of chicken in my hand LOL!**

Kaoru was literally panting from Butch sprinting so rapidly. "Thank goodness we left!" exclaimed Kaoru. "I know right!" laughed Butch. "Is something wrong my kids?" asked Earth King.

"N-nothing d-dad." Kaoru said nervously. Earth King glared daggers at Butch refused to look him in the eye. "So Dad we'll be leaving. Bye-Bye! We were just having one of those ummmmm uhhhhhh brother-sister bonding things?" Kaoru lied. "Yeah! What she said Dad!" agreed Butch. Earth King shook his head muttering to himself as he walked away.

Kaoru's phone rung and _Young, Wild and Free_ began playing. "_So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed, we just havin' fun-_" Kaoru quickly answered her phone. "Who is it?" "Duh Momoko! I wanted to know if you would mind if Brick and I came over for dinner including our family." "Of course!" agreed Kaoru without thinking. "Kay we'll be there in a few!" replied Momoko.

Kaoru closed the cell phone and processed what she had just said. "Oh no Butch! I invited** THEM** over!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Who? I'm sure it's no biggie!" assured Butch before grabbing a cup of water that appeared out of nowhere.

"I invited over the Fire Family!" bellowed Kaoru. As if on cue, Butch spit out all the water in his mouth and threw the remaining water at her (Ain't he an awesome brother *Sarcasm*) "You idiot! Butter-butt how could you invite them over! They are fuckin' fightin' with the damn Water Family!" yelled Butch.

His eye twitched before he pounced on his sister. "I wasn't thinking at all!" whimpered Kaoru. It was certainly too late to call off or else the Fire family would be undeniably pissed. "Nice going Butter-butt!" Kaoru punched her brother and the duo began to tussle. "What are you doing?" questioned Earth King. Butch halted his blow to Kaoru's mandible and Kaoru restricted her kick to Butch's shin.

"Go to your rooms!" boomed Earth King. But dad-" complained Kaoru. "No buts!" yelled Earth King. "Listen **DAD** she is hyperventilating trying to tell you that the DAMN Fire family is coming over for dinner, but you won't even lis-" Earth King's palm decided to make love to Butch's face.

Earth King was embarrassed and went t=downstairs to cook dinner with his wife for the Fire family. His wife noticed his frustrated expression on his face. "What is wrong dearie?" asked Earth Queen. "Butch!" he muttered. Earth Queen couldn't get another clue so she speeded to Butch's room where Butch had an ice pack to his cheek.

"Oh my poor baby! What happened to your face?!"" shrieked Earth Queen. She detached the ice pack from his cheek exposing his purplish-blue bruise. "**DONALD GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" **roared Earth Queen. "Just put water and on the bruise my wittle Earth Prince." guaranteed Earth Queen.

"MOM! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" groaned Butch. "Haha! Mom called you her 'wittle Earth Pwince. You mad bwo? Does Bwutch need a cuddle-wuddle fwom his mommy?" cackled Kaoru. Butch rolled his eyes as he rubbed grime against his hit.

He seized up Kaoru and gave her a rigid noogie. "Yep folks that is correct! 10 points for the AMAZING HOT CUTE SEXY SINGLE BUTCH and a half of a point for Butter-butt!" Said Butch arrogantly.

Luckily the doorbell rang, allowing Kaoru to answer the door and the Fire family barged in. They cooked spicy and piquant food! "Mmmmmm! Brick you have got to taste this chili!" whispered Momoko. Kaoru brought out a dish of ghost peppers flourished by herself.

Brick loved ghost peppers and gobbled one up. "I think you will enjoy the ghost pepper! Try one of them Momoko!" assumed Brick as he popped a pepper in her mouth. Thanks, I made them myself!" said Kaoru. Brick's face turned red from embarrassment and hid his face behind a napkin. "Where do you grow these Kaoru?" requested Momoko. Butch face palmed and Momoko blushed.

Brick was chomping down on a mixture of chili peppers, chili, hot sauce, seasoning, pepper, and a dash of spice with ghost peppers. "Now dear, Brick do not be a slob." Spoke Fire Queen. Kaoru looked at Kaoru then his mother and flushed before drawing out 5 lava bottles for his siblings and parents. Fire King gulped down his lava bottle (Fire can't really drink water) and said, "Mmmhmmm! You must teach us this recipe Donald!" No one could make better plants than the Earth family.

The doorbell rung and Momoko's little sister: Kuriko who was only six and had no powers stood up to answer the door. Kuriko had light brownish-orange hair in plaits with a pink bow on each plait and orange eyes. Kuriko wore a long orange frilly dress with matching black ballerina shoes.

Although powerless, Kuriko had been eating piquant food ever since they finished bottle-feeding her lava. Fire Queen tossed a wing into her mouth. "Mama why are they called buffalo wings if buffaloes have no wings?" enquired Kuriko. The table erupted into laughter except for Kuriko whom was confused. "You should really invite us more often." Said Fire King. "Yeah! As long you don't invite over those wimpy Water Elementals." Exclaimed Brick.

The Earth family chuckled nervously with the Earth Queen and Earth King jumbled. "Well speak of the HIM (devil)!" shouted Momoko as her hair began to flare up. Her hair intensifies as two Water kids stroll into the house. "Someone needs a chill pill for real!" remarked Miyako.

"Oh come on!" groaned Butch. Miyako put her hands up defensively ready to blast if necessary. Boomer kept his head down not bothering to even try. Brick chugged down the rest of his lava bottle before expelling it all out at Miyako.

The world went slow-motion as Butch thrust Miyako out of the way sparing her life and taking the blow, but also making those fiery fiends even more irritated and now his clothes were singed. "Earth Prince down!" moaned Butch before fainting. Miyako whacked Boomer and he blasted Fire Queen whom bawled in soreness. Fire King shot fire ball after fire ball at Boomer who never stirred an inch.

Miyako rose a shield to protect Boomer, yet he still had no interest in fighting. "Get yourself together Boomer!" cried Miyako. "Why bother sis? Why do they want to murder me? Is that what they want? I tried to apologize, but those Fires are so hot-headed and-," Boomer replied. "HOT-HEADED EH? You think you are pretty damn funny huh Boomer?" argued Momoko.

Boomer carelessly shrugged his shoulders. "Calm down Momoko." said Earth Queen. "OH SO YOU'RE TAKING **THERE **SIDE I SEE?" argued Fire Queen. Earth Queen disagreed and shook her head at Fire Queen. "So you calling me a liar?!" shrieked Fire Queen. "So what if I am? What are you going to do?" smirked Earth Queen. Fire Queen grabbed her lava bottle and scorched the Earth Queen's face.

"Oh yeah well two can play that game." Smirked Earth Queen. She slammed her fist onto the ground gaining a boulder which she rammed into Fire Queen's face. Poor little Kuriko was terrified and crawled under the table trembling. Miyako threw constant water balls at the Fie Prince and Fire Princess who either dodged or was hit , but in return they threw fire balls at Miyako.

Boomer sat soundlessly on the ground blocking the attempted attacks. Momoko chucked a pepper into her mouth and blew enormous fire breath at Miyako and raised his palm to block, but instead took the blow. "Boomer! Come on Boomer! You can do this! Figth back!" pleaded Miyako Boomer rose from his feet and dragged his sister away.

"What a bunch of sissies!" laughed Momoko."You fire craps better get the hell outta my castle!" bellowed Earth Fires left immediately from the kingdom. "Smells burnt in here eh?" sniffed Earth Queen. Earth King chuckled and reached under the table and pulled out Princess Kuriko!

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Because I am going to bed in a few! Fake yawn.**

**Boomer: *Still sulking in emo corner***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kuriko**

**A/N: This Chappie is going to have some downfalls in it, but never fear because every downfall has it's uproar or whatever! On with the chappie… **

**Kuriko: *sniffles* She doesn't own us.**

**Kaoru: We sort of belong to Craig McCracken.**

**Miyako: Except for the idea.**

"Oh dearie seems like those monsters left a little spark here. What ever shall we do with it?" Earth Queen said with disgust in her voice. "Oh one step ahead of you honey." Earth King chuckled. "GUARDS," Earth King and Earth Queen called at the same time. "Put this thing in the dungeon!" Earth King tossed Kuriko into the guards' arms. "No!" Kaoru screamed at the guards.

"Go to your room!" ordered Earth King. "Kaoru, help me!" cried Kuriko. "What the hell dad?" said Butch. "Oh you young one wouldn't understand!" replied Earth King. Kaoru reached her hand out to Kuriko who reached for it. The guards vanished to the basement and Kaoru became furious. "Let her go!" ordered Kaoru. "Oh Buttercup, why do you care?" asked Earth Queen. "Because you monster, Momoko is my best friend and I don't need YOU injuring our friendship! And don't ever call me Buttercup!" spat Kaoru.

Kuriko sat in the dark cell shivering. "Mom? Dad? Momoko? Brick? Someone help me?" cried Kuriko. She sneezed repeatedly and could feel her body temperature drop. Kuriko put her knees to her arms and rocked back and forth wailing. The tears had a warm sensation to them oddly.

"_What the hell is wrong with them?! The sad part is I already know what'll happen." thought Butch as he sat in his bed. _"I'm going for a walk." muttered Butch. He threw on a green jacket and jeans then walked out the palace. _"I'm going to rescue you Kuriko. I will bring you home safely to Momoko… and Brick." thought Kaoru._ Her head rested on her lime green fluffy pillow.

"What the hell Boomer?! You lugged me away and caused us to look like weaklings!" shouted Miyako at her brother who was still pulling her. Miyako freed herself from his arms and plunged headfirst into the enormous ocean. Boomer leapt in after her, but Miyako swam far from him to castle.

"Violence never solves anything my dear sister." replied Boomer. "Yes it does sometime." replied Miyako. "No it does not." replied Boomer calmly. 'Shut the hell up Boomer because it does!" argued Miyako. "Bubbles calm down," screeched Miyako. "NO! YOU CALM DOWN BOOMER! I'm leaving for a while." said Miyako as she breathed underwater. Bubbles swam to surface.

"I'm gonna rip him to shreds! No, I'll scorch him alive." Momoko plotted Boomer's downfall. "Simmer him slowly until he's praying for his own demise." chuckled Brick. "Shut up Brick! I'm planning his death not you!" shouted Momoko.

"Whatever," said Brick. Momoko punched his chest and he laughed again. "Is that all you got Momoko?" challenged Brick.

_Few minutes later…_

"Uncle…Uncle…UNCLE!" cried Brick. Momoko released his arm and giggled like a three-year-old then brushed off the invisible dirt. "Don't mess with Momoko," she said triumphantly. "Whatever you say Blossom." replied Brick. "You don't want to go there again Brick! Don't call me Blossom!" screamed Momoko. Brick shook his head and held his purple bruise on his cheek.

Kuriko sneezed again and sobbed even more. _"I guess the Earth family will be the death of me." thought Kuriko to herself. _Any moment Kuriko could've passed away to the afterlife, but she clung to life tightly not ready to die yet.

"_What is wrong with Boomer? Is he insane or something? Violence can solve anything. I need to knock some sense into his head." thought Miyako to herself as someone bumped into her. _"Get out of my way." ordered Miyako. "Or what princess," dared a voice. Miyako felt her cheeks grow rosy as she figured out who it was. "Hey Butch," said Miyako.

"Hello Water Princess," responded Butch with his cocky grin. "Why are you being so formal dude?" questioned Miyako. "I dunno know, but I'm bored. Wanna hang?" answered Butch. Before Miyako could even respond, Butch slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down! I can walk you know!" commanded Miyako. "Nah, I like carrying you though you are kinda fat." chuckled Butch. "You are really irritating me you know that right." said Miyako.

"I live to annoy others." replied Butch as he did a heroic pose. Miyako bit his finger and released her. "Ow, Miyako bit my finger." Butch said acting like the boy from _Ow Charlie Bit My Finger. _"Ice cream time," Butch shot his hand in the air. _"Why is Butch so childish?" thought Miyako._ "Um, can I borrow a dollar?" asked Butch. "W-what no! Buy your own ice cream!" replied Miyako. "Fine," Butch walked to the little ice cream shop.

_Few seconds later…_

Miyako heard a scream and rose from her spot. When she entered the shop, Miyako face palmed and stood there. Butch was standing on the counter dangling the clerk from his hand. "Give me my ice cream!" ordered Butch. "I told you already you have to pay for it with money." cried the clerk. "Put him down Butch." commanded Miyako. He sighed and let go of the clerk letting the clerk hit the ground with a thud.

"You need to keep your boyfriend in check missy!" said the manager as he kicked them out the ice cream shop. Miyako flushed again and she shouted, "He is not my boyfriend!" Sadly, the manager only slammed the door in her face.

"The nerve of some people," muttered Butch. "Really dude," Miyako replied as she arched an eyebrow at him.

Kaoru still sat in her messy bed wondering how she could get Kuriko out the dungeon. It was like twenty degrees in there. _"Oh no! What if she already perished?" _Kaoru began to move frantically. **"**_Momoko will definitely hate me then." thought Kaoru._

Kuriko wasn't dead though she wished she was now. Freezing in the subzero cell was driving her mad. _"Let me die right now!" thought Kuriko_. A short while later, Kuriko's stomach began to rumble loudly in hunger. "Where's food in a freezing cell when you need one?" moaned Kuriko. Another came from her tiny nose leaving her with a burning nose. "I don't feel so good anymore." Kuriko fainted in her position.

Boomer wondered where his sister had went. _"She must have been really pissed with me to just storm off like that." said Boomer in his head._ "I just hope she's safe," mumbled Boomer. He swam to the kitchen and sat on a chair. "Boomer go wash the dishes." called Water Queen. _"How do I wash dishes if we're underwater?" _Boomer was puzzled at the question.

Momoko's hair was on fire again. "I'm awesome and you're not!" laughed Brick. "Shut up Brick! I'm no good at this game." pouted Momoko. "This is no game Blossom. This is Zumba for crying out loud. I got five stars to your measly two stars. You know you are getting pudgy right Blossom?" Brick bluntly said. "I'm not fat Brick! Don't call me Blossom me either!" "I'm putting on another song Bloss." replied Brick.

"Don't call me Bl-" Momoko rushed into action and began to sync with Brick to Zumba. "_Jump Jump everybody just jump jump_," the television said. "This is hard Brick." said Momoko. "You're telling me." panted Brick as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Right now, Miyako was dragging to a rollercoaster. "My turn now," Miyako smirked. "That looks pretty hazardous." whimpered Butch. "Don't be such a baby." replied Miyako. She heard no reply and saw Butch darting away. Miyako speeded after Butch but couldn't find him. "I'll ride the rollercoaster myself then." Miyako replied to the air.

As soon as Miyako began to get on, Butch was breathless and was running to the seat next to her. "W-w-wait for m-me." said Butch. They quickly buckled themselves and the ride began with Butch screaming. "Aaaaaaaah! Someone save me from this wretched thing." Butch screamed.

Miyako grabbed his hand reassuringly causing Butch to blush._ "Great now I look like a wimp." thought Butch._ The rollercoaster jerked to a stop and was hanging upside down. "WOOHOO!" shouted Miyako as she let her droop from her seat. "Oh my gosh someone help me." murmured Butch. "Calm down Butch and relax." Miyako took his arms and let them sway next to hers.

Surprisingly, Butch calmed himself and tried to enjoy the ride though his head was turned from Miyako's. The rollercoaster zoomed off again and did the loop-de-loop. "You mad at me now Butch?" asked Miyako. "No I'm-" Butch turned his head to Miyako's and his lips crashed against hers due to Miyako's head being so close. Both were as red as Brick's hat and stared each other as their lips touched.

The ride soon ended then Miyako and Butch pulled away. Miyako was flushed and so was Butch. "I'm sorry. No you go first. No you," the duo said at the same time. They each tried to hide the blush on their faces only to fail miserably. _"There goes your chances with her Butch." thought Butch. "Oh my gosh, I just kissed Butch." thought Miyako._ "Sorry," apologized Butch. "Don't apologize Butch. Besides, the kiss was pretty good." replied Miyako. Butch was blushing again and turned his head away from Miyako. "Well, I have to go home because it's getting late." said Miyako. _"Butch isn't half-bad_ _at kissing. I kind of liked it." thought Miyako. _"See you later Miyako." waved Butch. Miyako waved goodbye to Butch and began her descent towards home.

"She liked the kiss." mumbled Butch at his house. "Who liked what kiss?" questioned Kaoru who was standing in his doorway suddenly. Butch's cheeks turned red and he shouted, "No one!"

"My big bro has a crush on some girl eh? Who's the special girl?" asked Kaoru. "Get out of my room Kaoru!" Butch shot the pillow he was using to cover his blush at Kaoru.

"I'm sick of Zumba, Brick." groaned Momoko as she fell to the floor. "Okay," agreed Brick. "I'll go back to plotting Boomer's demise." stated Momoko. "Okay, see you later Blossom." Brick told her. "Don't call me Blossom! My name is Momoko not Blossom." "Whatever," replied Brick. Momoko threw a fireball at Brick's butt slightly burning him. "Score," Momoko fist-pumped.

When Miyako swam to her room not saying a word, Boomer swam to her room to see her smiling. "What's wrong Bubbles?" asked Boomer. "Nothing at all Boomer. Why do you ask?" questioned Miyako. "Well you just seem so excited and you were just pissed at me a while ago." replied Boomer. "Well I'm fine now," assured Miyako.

"Ah achooo!" sneezed Kuriko. She felt her skin warm up. "How did I catch a fever in this cold place because if anything I have a cold." Kuriko pouted. It was about evening now and Kuriko could've sworn her stomach was eating itself.

"Dinner," called Earth Queen and Butch was at the table in a split second. "Yum," Butch picked up his fork. "Wait for your father and sister Butch. You see your father's pumpkin plants finished so he thought we should have some pumpkin pie tonight." Earth Queen rambled on about Earth King's pumpkin plants. "Lucky, I haven't even gotten my strawberry plants to finish growing yet." called Kaoru as she came from her room.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked strawberries Butter-butt." stated Butch. Kaoru only rolled her eyes and grabbed plate with a full pumpkin pie on it. "Yummy," complimented Kaoru. "Well your daddy made it my little Buttercup." called Earth King as he came into the kitchen. "I am not talking to either of you." said Kaoru. She snatched another plate and was fortunately unseen by her parents and Butch.

Butch practically gobbled the pumpkin pie in moments. She ate the pumpkin pie silently and slowly waiting until everyone was done. After everyone had left, Kaoru chowed down on the rest of her pumpkin pie and tiptoed to the dungeon. Her ears heard every _achoo!_ and _ashoo!_ from Kuriko's mouth.

"Here Kuriko eat this." Kaoru slid the plate under the cold metal bars of the cell. _"Gosh it's like an arctic in here!" thought Kaoru in her head._ "Thank you," Kuriko told Kaoru and began to eat the scrumptious pumpkin pie. Kaoru sat next to the juvenile and watched eat.

"Bubbles, come on and eat your food. Mom got fish." requested Boomer. It was weird to imagine how the Water family got their food if they were underwater. "I'm not hungry Boomer. Wait a minute, did Mom get fish? Nooooooo not fish! You know I won't ever eat fish. I swim with fish!" screamed Miyako. "Chill Bubbles, I was only kidding. Mom got pizza." snickered Boomer. "I'm still not hungry, Boomer. Besides, that wasn't funny. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" snarled Miyako.

"Okay Bubbles," replied Boomer as he chewed on a slice of pizza underwater. Bubbles swam to her mirror and giggled as she swirled around. She was still a bit excited about her kiss with Butch for some strange reason. _"My first kiss with a boy was from my best friend's brother." _thought Miyako. She processed that thought and then nearly fainted.

"_Butch is my best friend's brother! What will Kaoru say about that? Oh well, not like I like Butch that way. It was an accidental kiss. I know Kaoru would understand." thought Miyako. _Miyako shrugged her shoulders and lay back in her bed.

"This is delicious!" praised Brick. "Thank that little earth bitch Kaoru." replied Fire Queen. Brick paused for a moment and blushed then roared, "Hey Kaoru is not a bitch Mom!" Fire Queen chortled loudly at her son defending the Earth Princess. "Why do you always defend her? Do you have a crush on her or something?" questioned Fire Queen. "No, I don't like Kaoru!" lied Brick.

"_Yeah right I believe you son. I'll believe you the day I grow balls." thought Fire Queen. "Nice job with the fib Brick. Think she bought it?" wondered Brick in his head. _"Even though I hate them, I have to admit no one makes better food than them." complimented Fire Queen as her husband appeared next to the table. "I need to hurry so I can finish my plan." groaned Momoko. "Whatever Blossom," answered Brick.

"Would you shut up with 'Whatever Blossom' and don't fucking call me Blossom!" barked Momoko. "You really hate your nickname Blossom?" quizzed Brick. "Don't call me Blossom!" roared Momoko.

"_Kaoru was really kind to me," _thought Kuriko as she finished her last slice of pumpkin pie. "Looks like I'll endure this night." Kuriko said.

**A/N: This was Chappie 5. How was it? Butch and Miyako kissed, and that was our hint of Butchubbles right there. Why do the girls (excluding Miyako) hate their nicknames so much? I may say in a chappie, but definitely not in the next few for a while. Yes, Butch was very childish in this chappie and hilarious. How do you think the relationship between Miyako and Butch will be now? Peace Out! XD**

**P.S. If there are any mistakes fell free to point it out to me.**


End file.
